When Nightmares Turn to Dreams
by UHadMeFromGrawr
Summary: one-shot kagome goes home and inuyasha goes to get her only to find her having nightmares, whats he to do? comfort her of course R&R please


**Disclaimer-**I don't own inuyasha or any of the characters

**Author's note-** this is my first fanfic so please review I need the encouragement, also feel free to correct me on 

anything.

p.s. italics mean thinking__

                   **When Nightmares turn to Dreams**

                                        by: Dee

                                                      "Inuyasha I'm going home, I have a life need to get back to." Kagome yelled at Inuyasha while running through the forest toward the bone eaters well.

Inuyasha was running after Kagome at full speed, she had "sit" him three times already and he was trying to catch up.

_I'm not letting her get away this time, those stupid tests can wait._ he thought_ she needs to be here with me, finding the shards._ knowing the whole time he thought that, he was kidding himself he was head over heels in love with her and wanted her there because he missed her when she was gone.

Kagome was trying her best to make it to the well before Inuyasha caught up, yelling things like "I'll be back in three days I promise", "please Inuyasha I have tests to take" and "I want to see my family" knowing he would follow her and bring her back in a day in a half anyway, but of course as mean and insensitive as he was she still loved him.

She made it to the well and jumped in appearing five-hundred years later in the future. she walked out of the well house _wow, the air is so much cleaner in the feudal era than here_ she thought on the way to the house. she walked in and put her backpack beside the door. "Mom, I'm home" Kagome yelled through the house. "I'm in the kitchen dear" Mrs. H (I'm shortening her real name Higurashi yelled back. Kagome walked in the kitchen "I'm really glad to be back" Kagome said while hugging her mom. "are you hungry?" Kagome nodded and sat at the counter. "How long are you staying this time?" Mrs. H asked while pouring Kagome a bowl of freshly made oden which just happened to be Kagome's favorite meal.

"As long as Inuyasha will let me I guess"

"Hojo stopped by to see you again, he left you some special herbal tea" Kagome swallowed the food in her mouth before answering  her_ won't he ever give up_ she thought but kept it to herself "he really needs to stop worrying so much"

Mrs. H poured Kagome so more before saying "He's a really nice boy Kagome you need to stop leading him on and tell him your in love with Inuyasha, its not nice to play with his feelings you know"

Kagome turned three different shades of red before "Mom I'm not in love with Inuyasha!" she yelled "of course you aren't dear" her mother said while thinking of grandchildren with cute little doggie ears.

She walked off humming "Rock-a-bye-baby" Kagome set there stunned thinking it must be mother's intuition. 

Inuyasha set sulking in his tree, he had got there just in time to see her jump in and pride got the better of him so he went to his favorite spot, his tree at least he liked to think it was his tree he had spent over half of his life there.

_stupid girl always running off to those stupid tests leaving me here to be bugged by Shippo, the brat comes by at least once an hour to try and get me to go get her like it was just that simple_ "stupid brat" he muttered under he breath he could already smell the little kistune  coming to bug him so more.

"Inuyasha" Shippo wailed  "go get Kagome, I miss her" he sniffed. "I ain't gonna go get her" Inuyasha said sounding very annoyed "at least not right now" he muttered under his breath but Shippo's demon hears heard it "you know I heard that right" Inuyasha just "feh'd" and turned his head away, but Shippo didn't miss the slight blush that stained Inuyasha's cheeks.

After Kagome finished her food she went to do some of her homework. She had just got done with her math and was moving on to English when her history assignment caught her eye "study for feudal era test on Monday" immediately her mind went to Inuyasha.

_I wonder what he's doing right now, he's probably sulking about not getting to go shard hunting _she thought getting angry all of a sudden _he makes me so mad it's always about the jewel shards, don't he know how much I love him_ something in the back of her mind told her of course not you idiot you haven' told him yet remember __

_I wish I knew how he felt, I must be kidding myself he still loves Kikyou _that thought made her really sad.__

_Kikyous gone how come he can't just forget about her and move on with his life, I'm the one that's alive why can't I be in his life, in his heart_ she felt her eyes tear up at that thought. _why can't he see me as more than just a jewel detector._

her stomach growled bringing her out of her thoughts, she looked her at her clock it was 8:30 already she had been thinking about Inuyasha for almost two hours.

she went down stairs and got a snack then took a shower and got into bed, she was exhausted and was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Mean while in the feudal era "Inuyasha" Shippo whined for what seemed like the hundredth time "I miss Kagome" by now Miroku and Sango had come to see what all the fuss was about and Shippo of course opened his big mouth and made Inuyasha look like the bad guy and Inuyasha was sulking about missing Kagome had just "feh'd" through the whole story looking like he was going to kill Shippo any minute.

Miroku being the wise person he is had simple stated to Inuyasha that "if he missed Lady Kagome so much he should go and get her" which had earned him a nice lump on the head.

Inuyasha walked off after that saying he wanted to be alone everybody of course knew he was going to go and get Kagome.

As soon as Inuyasha got out of the well he could smell Kagome's wonderful scent. it always comforted him no matter what mood he was in. He ran to Kagome's window and slipped in quiet as a mouse only to find Kagome tangled up in her blankets.

She was moaning about something but he couldn't understand it so he got closer, she was saying something about "please don't" and Inuyasha get out of the way" but what really got him was she was crying.

Then all of a sudden she screamed and sat up her hand clenched the part of her shirt that covered he heart. she was sweating and looked scared to death.

Inuyasha's heart ached at the sight. 

Kagome looked at him and whispered "Inu…yasha" before throwing herself at him and burying her head in his chest and breaking out into a fresh bout of tears.

Inuyasha looked stunned for a minute before slowly wrapping his arms around her and whispering comforting words to her while rocking her back and forth.

Once she had calmed down he asked her what happened. Her eyes teared up again and she whispered "you were gone"

Inuyasha looked puzzled _what is she talking about_ he thought and asked her just that "Naraku killed you to get the jewel and I never go to tell you…" she broke off into tears Inuyasha pulled her closer and said "shhh I'm still here, look I'm fine, now what was it you never got to tell me " he said while absently stroking her hair.

Kagome looked at him for a minute before deciding it was now or never and let out the secret she had been trying so hard to keep out "I love you Inuyasha" she whispered looking away afraid of what she might see in his eyes, afraid of rejection.

Inuyasha knew he heard that wrong_ must be wishful thinking _he thought but the look on Kagome's face told him otherwise, she was blushing. He looked at her stunned for a minute before replying.

"I love you too, I have for a while" now it was Kagome's turn not to believe what she heard_ Inuyasha loves me not Kikyou_ she looked at him with hope in her eyes "really" she squeaked, Inuyasha nodded and before she could say anything else he kissed her with a passion that proved his love.

After the kiss ended he sat with his back propped against the bed with "his" Kagome asleep in his lap with a contented little smile on her lips.

Inuyasha on the other hand was awake thinking how lucky he was to have her especially after the way he treated her.

He looked down at her and smiled thinking he wait to spend the rest of his life making it up to her.

                                                  THE END 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

so what did you think good or really bad review me I need to know so I can work on my next one being better so come and don't be afraid to tell me what you think.

P.S. I'm always open for suggestions

Thanks to everyone who read this story and a special thanks to everyone that reviews 

{^.^}

~Ja ne~       __


End file.
